


Far Cry 3

by LeeBones0214



Series: Story Ideas [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBones0214/pseuds/LeeBones0214
Summary: Idea for Far Cry 3 here Jason has been on the island before.Vaas x Jason
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Series: Story Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679152
Kudos: 24





	Far Cry 3

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is just an idea. If you like it or it inspires you, you can use it as you want ^^

Jason has already been on the island and befriended Vaas and all his men. They even adopted a tiger cub together. He was shipped back when a CIA agent found out about him and decided to rescue him. As he was back with his parents they put him in therapy and manipulated his memory so he thinks that all that happened on the island was just a dream. (Maybe a doc helped with pills or other drugs) 

When they start skydiving Jason getts a headache and sees flashes of his memories. As his brother and their freinds reach the shore they are immedeatly attacked by Vaas` men. They almost have to carry Jason because he has such a headache from all the memories coming back, that he can't even walk properly. When they reach the camp Vaas greets them and immedeatly recognises Jason but since he thinks Jason left them on his own he gets mad at him and points a gun to his head. As Jason sees Vaas right in front of him his headaches get so strong that he looses consciousness. 

When he wakes up he is lying in a hut that he can vaguely recognise. As he looks around he sees the tiger that is watching him calmly. He instantly recognises it as the tiger he and Vaas raised and opens his arms and the tiger jumps at him purring loudly. The american is so glad to see and hold is friend again that he doesnt notice Vaas standing in the door watching him. When he does notice him he is worried for a second that the pirate leader is still mad at him but quickly calms down when their tiger dosnt sopt purring and demands more petts. 

Vaas stepps into the room and sitts down on a chair and demands that Jason tells him why he left them and decided to come back now. He explains everything. 

Maybe they bring down Hoyt together, maybe Citra. Maybe his friends flee and his brother goes to Citra and decides to fight everybody in her name. Maybe they leave the island. Maybe everybody but hoyt and his mercenaries leave the island. Maybe Vaas and Jason decide to move to another islan to enjoy a bit of silence with each other...


End file.
